cedarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
McMMO
McMMO info Want to know more about McMMO check out their wiki: here McMMO Commands * /mctop skill page - Displays top McMMO users. Optionally, specify named skill and page number. * /skillname ? - Displays in-game GUI for named skill. * /mcability - Toggles whether or not you can activate abilities with right-click. * /mcmmo - Displays general McMMO help text. * /mcmmo help - Displays the list of McMMO commands. * /stats - Displays the current skill levels of the player, including the current EXP and the total needed to level up, as well as the overall Power level. * /inspect Player - 'Can check a player's McMMO levels. * '/notify - 'Removes ability notification in chat. * '/mobhealth disable/hearts/bar - 'Changes how the mob health is displayed. = Redeem voting award * '/redeem - 'Opens up the redeem menu. * '/redeem skill amount - 'Gives you the specific McMMO levels in that skill. * '/credits - 'Shows how many McMMO levels you can redeem. Party commands * /party ? - Tells you the list of commands with '/party * /party - Tells you the party that you are currently in. * /party create Name Password - Creates a party. * /party disband - The party is destroyed. * /party q - Makes you leave the party. * /partychat or /pc or /p msg - You go into a chat to where everyone in the party sees what you type. To get out of party chat, you type the command again or type /ch g * /party unlock/lock - Makes it where either anyone can join the party (unlock) or invite only (lock). * /party join Name - If the party is unlocked you join the party that player is in. * /party password Password - Changes the password of the party. * /party leader Name - Changes the Party leader of the group (you must be the Party leader to access this command). * /party kick Name - Kicks a player out of the party. * /party invite Name - Player must be online to accept. * /party itemshare none/equal/random - 'Makes the item share among the party members set to one of the parameters above. * /party itemshare loot/mining/herbalism/woodcutting/misc true/false - Sets what kind of item is shared between party members. * '/party xpshare none/equal - 'Sets the xp-sharing of McMMO levels to either equal or no sharing. * '/ptp player - Requests a teleport to another party member. Accept with /ptp accept. Party alliance: * /party alliance - To check the current alliance status. * /party alliance invite player - 'Invites a party leader to join an alliance. * /party alliance accept/disband - To accept an alliance invite or to disband an alliance. Party Info: McMMO has an extensive party system feature. It allows multiple players to team up and play the game together. Party members have several features they can use to improve cooperative gameplay. Item Sharing: With this enabled, any items mined or gathered will be distributed equally among party members in a 50 block radius. For example, if you are mining with one other party member and you find six diamonds, you will both receive three. XP Sharing: With this enabled, any XP received for McMMO tasks is split between party members in a 50 block radius. You'll also receive an XP bonus depending on how many party members are within the 50 block radius. Using this feature, it's possible to quickly get XP and level up your skills. For example, if you receive 50 XP while you're near 4 other party members you'll all receive 14 XP. Party Status: To determine the status of your party, type '/party. You will see the name of the party, a list of party members, how many are considered nearby for purposes of item and XP sharing, and the names of people in your party. Those who are online and within 50 blocks of you will appear orange, those who are online but not near you they will appear white, and those who are offline will appear grey. Party share range (depending on the range away from the party member the future away you are the less XP you get): How much XP share bonus there is depending on how many party members are close: What feature is unlocked for what level the party is: